The Game Of Love
by MissUnderstdPoet
Summary: *~FINISHED!!~*George and Ron are competing over a girl who wins and what does she think about it? Rated PG for some language and possibly violence. Please R/R! (no flames please)
1. Prolouge

Tough Decisions  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
Yay! Ok this is my newest FF about a competition between George and Ron Weasley over one girl named Stella. I don't own anything it's obvious I don't, don't sue me blah blah blah. Don't mind song lyrics, it's just a habit of mine to put them in.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
George  
  
"-and then he...Ron? RON!" I yelled at my brother.  
He was staring at something just like all the other boys in the corridor so I decided it was worth a look, and boy was I glad I did. She was drop dead gorgeous, so that was the girl Lee had been talking about, the one who beat Draco Malfoy up. She had silky jet black hair down to her ankles that looked both curled and wavy, she was thin but not too thin, had rose colored lips, and amethyst colored eyes with flecks of blue and gold in them. What was amazing was she didn't seem to notice all the guys had stopped in their tracks to stare at her, she just kept talking and laughing with her friends with that musical voice of hers.  
  
Ron  
  
My god, she is gorgeous. I don't know ANYTHING about her but I want to know more very, very soon. The second she left though every guy snapped back into attention and they all started talking about her. I need a plan soon before George gets her like he always does when he likes a girl I do. Anyway he's in third year and she's in first even though she LOOKS like she's in third. I don't think she'd like George anyhow.  
  
Stella  
  
Yeah, sure I noticed all those guys staring at me but I wasn't interested except in that red head 3rd year, I let my eyes stop on him for a while before I kept talking with April, Cecie, Desi, Kia, and Em. I know she didn't mean it but mom put some pressure on me saying that she wanted me to have a boyfriend by the time I came back from school. Oh well, I guess I have to try, because even though the boys are crazy about me, I'm shy when it comes to asking one out, I dunno how I'll do it.  
  
*~*  
Why do you do what you do to me baby, shakin' my comfort it's drivin' me crazy, and you know if I could I'd do anything for you, so please don't ignore me 'cause you know I adore you.   
*~*  
a/n:This was just the epilouge the real story will start next chapter, PLEASE R/R!!! No flames please. ^.^; 


	2. Plans

Tough Decisions  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
Ok probably the only person who's reviewed said the P.O.V.'s were hard to follow, whenever I put a name all alone that's when the POV changes, notice I don't do first person all the time also...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stella sighed in relief as she stepped into the Great Hall after Potions. She wasn't really hungry so after a few bites she turned to talk to her friends, but found them buried in their homework.   
"Hi" said someone behind her  
Stella turned around and smiled, it was George Weasley.  
"Hi, my name's Stella" she said  
"My name's George Weasley" he said and from there they launched into a conversation.  
  
Ron  
  
Once I saw George walk in and sit next to her I knew he was gonna do it, and I was right. In two minutes tops George had her in conversation with both of them laughing and joking. Well now I really have to get her out with me. But I had to stop thinking then because I heard those words that made me want to punch George really hard: "So you want to go out sometime?". Then I stiffened waiting for the answer, hoping it wouldn't be like all the others but my eyes narrowed as I heard her say "Sure" in response.   
  
George looked up at Ron to see him glaring at him.   
"What's your problem Ron?" he asked knowing exactly what it was  
Stella had looked up and was listening attentively.  
"You know exactly what my problem is George" said Ron bitterly  
Stella who had looked up by then said "Well, I don't, so what is it?"  
She never got her answer though because Ron got up really fast and left the two to plan their Saturday evening.   
  
*~*  
I try to help you out through the hardest of times, your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind, though it looks like it's over, I'm still not over you  
*~*  
a/n:Oops before I meant it was the PROLOUGE anyway I might not do POV's much anymore. Next chapter - Dinner, a Movie, and a Fight 


	3. Food and a Fight

The Game of Love  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
Here's the next chapter, they actually get into a fight this time.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was 12:00 when Stella and George made their way out for lunch having seen that no good were movies showing. During lunch George saw what Stella had been hiding from him, the § mark on her hand, palm side up.   
"Wicked! Is that a tattoo on your hand?" he said when he saw it  
"No, I was born with it" she said holding out her hand  
"It means I'm the strongest witch alive, and there's only one other one but I don't know who she is" she continued  
"Cool" George said as they started back towards the school and Common Room  
Once in the Common Room they both sat on the couch and just as their lips met in one hell of a kiss who shoukd walk in but Ron. Jealousy and anger plastered themselves on his face. Ron picked up something at random which happened to be a pillow and threw it at George's head.  
"Get a god damn room" he said in an irritated way  
Both Stella's and George's heads shot around to look at Ron.  
"Jealous are we?" asked George  
"I'm not jealous I'm disgusted because firstly, how could anyone like YOU, and second, she's in FIRST YEAR as in 3 years younger than you!" he excalaimed  
"It's two years you dimwit, deal with it she DOES like me and she'll be twelve in December." George retorted  
"Go to hell George" Ron countered  
"Well can't YOU tell them that you'll be down there soon if you don't leave us alone?" said George  
Stella was sitting through this with an irritated look on her face. At George's last words Ron launched himself forward and the two boys started fighting, Ron losing by alot. After a while Stella thought they would stop but when the didn't she waved her hands and the boys were seperated with Stella's hand over George's mouth and her arm out in front of Ron with a cloth stuffed in his mouth.   
"Both of you just STOP ok?! Ron, go do whatever you were going to do and George, don't bother him." she said in an annoyed way then allowed them both to move and talk. Ron went upstairs daydreaming about what it'd be like to have Stella like him and left the laughing and giggling of Stella and George behind him.  
  
*~*  
Can't you see? There's a feeling that's come over me, close my eyes, you're the only one that leaves me, completely breathless, no need to wonder why. Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny.  
*~*  
a/n:Like it? Next Chapter - Tifa and Keri 


	4. Keri and Tifa

The Game of Love  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
Here's the next chapter, they actually get into a fight this time.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I've been doing research on this mark, it says that the other person who has this mark is my twin, but we can look alike or different." Stella was saying to George  
They had just walked into the Common Room only to find Fred making out with a girl named Tifa.   
"That's my brother Fred, and that's his girfriend Tiffany, 'cept we call her Tifa, I would introduce you but they're a bit preoccupied at the moment" said George  
Then they walked to another girl.  
"This is Ke-" he began  
But he was cut off because almost immediately because both girl's right hands turned palm side up showing identical § marks which were shining. And as suddenly as it started it stopped.   
"Whoa, well this is KeriAnne, we call her Keri though" George said  
Keri and Stella jus stared at eachother Fred and Tifa were now watching in amazement.  
"Nice to meet you" Keri and Stella said at the same time in awe  
*~*  
Two days later Stella, Keri, and Tifa were best friends, that day Keri and Stella were sitting in the library looking over a dusty book.  
"It says here that people good or bad can contrtrol us until we're sixteen and that we will find true love by the time we're 15" said Keri  
Stella, had managed to make George let her have some time to do this, but Ron wasn't exactly "respecting her privacy", was in fact looking through the book shelf behind the two girls watching and listening. After a while the two girls rose and headed back to the Common Room with Ron trailing silently behind them. As soon as they got back George challenged Stella to a game of chess which she won, then she beat Ron as well. That night they spent almost the entire time playing chess though Ron went to sleep early to over obsessively dream of Stella.   
The next morning Ron and George got into another fight. Stella had just come down and kissed George good morning when Ron yet again, came down at the wrong time and threw the closest thing which was a large dirt clod brought in with the quidditch team earlier at George. The clod exploded all over Stella and George who turned, Stella knocking dirt out of her hair with an angered look on her face.   
"What's your problem Ron?!" George exclaimed  
"YOU!" Ron yelled back  
"Oh really?" George asked raising an eyebrow though he knew what it was about  
"Yeah" Ron answered starting to go slightly red with embarassment and anger  
Ron leapt toward George but Stella's arm shot out in front of him in a nanosecond, stopping him short.   
"Just go Ron" she said softly yet firmly at the same time  
Ron left shooting George the evil eye every few steps and proceeded to do so for the rest of the day, yet his mind was brewing.  
  
  
*~*  
I try to let it go, but I don't know if I can take it. 'Cause the way you looked at me, made me see that I can't really fake it.  
*~*  
a/n:Like it? Next Chapter - Accidental Confessions 


	5. Accidental Confessions

The Game of Love  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
  
Here's the next chapter, they actually get into a fight this time.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stella sat with George's arms around her thinking about what had just happened, it was something that she wouldn't exactly call ordinary.  
*Flashback*  
The event started normally with Ron and George in a fight.  
"Got to hell George!"  
"Ladies first Ron!"  
Then for the first time EVER Stella jumped into the fight due to the fact that her last nerve was thinning.  
She said in a voice containing her full anger "RON WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"  
"You two being together, THAT'S my problem!" he yelled   
"What's wrong with us?" she asked  
"You're eleven and he's thirteen, do the math!" he replied  
"It's less than 2 years difference! I'll be twelve in a week so what's the problem?" she exclaimed  
"It's because I like you!" he yelled back then slapped a hand over his mouth and ran up to the dormitories.  
*Fastforward*  
"This has been happening to me since the THIRD GRADE" she said  
"Doesn't surprise me, I still don't think Ron's gonna take no for an answer though" he said  
"Then I guess I'll have to make him" she answered  
"Can you put a spider in his bed?" he asked hopefully  
"If he goes completely bizzare then we'll talk spiders" she said  
Little did she know she would do so VERY soon.  
  
*~*  
  
*~*  
a/n:Sorry it's SOOOO short ^.^;; Next Chapter - Ron's Thick Head 


	6. Ron's Thick Head

The Game of Love  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
  
Here's the next chapter, they actually get into a fight this time.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning Stella came downstairs to shouting as she tried to deal with a bad headache. After ten minutes she couldn't take it anymore she was, in pain. annoyed, irritated, and needed to get it through Ron's thick skull that she was TAKEN.  
"Both of you shut-up!" she said   
"Ron, not to be mean but you're in MAJOR denial." she told him  
"I am not" he said defensively  
"Yeah you are, so read my lips, I AM TAKEN, not single!" she said knowing it was mean but the only way to get it through his head  
"Oh, okay then" Ron answered quietly  
"Just like that?!" Stella asked shocked  
"Well you never liked me anyway" he said and headed to his room  
Stella sighed and plopped onto the couch next to George and they talked for about an hour with no sign of Ron.   
Stella, who was feeling guilty said "I think I need to talk to Ron, he doesn't get the full extent of 'I don't like you'"  
Then she realized George had fallen asleep so she just went up to the dormitories and knocked. Ron opened the door and his expression brightened immediately which made Stella cringe on the inside.  
"Uh Ron about what I said earlier, I don't think you got the full extent of it" she said  
"Ok....." Ron answered  
"When you said I didn't like you that was true, but it's because I never got to know you, all I knew was that you were George's little brother that wouldn't take a hint." she said  
"Ok..well if you still want to get to know me I suppose we could hang-out sometime"  
"As friends? I'll think about it" she answered and hurried to the Great Hall for lunch  
She sat down next to George and explained what had happened.  
"You didn't say you'd go did you? When Ron says stuff like to a girl that he doesn't mean "just hang out". George was saying  
"I said maybe" Stella answered  
"But you're not going to right?" he asked  
"If it really bothers you I have an idea I still have to work it out a bit though." she answered  
And so their scheme began...  
  
*~*  
I know he loves you and I can't interfere, so I just have to sit back and watch my world dissapear.  
*~*  
a/n:Sorry it's SOOOO short ^.^;; Next Chapter - Ron the Idiot 


	7. Ron The Idiot

The Game of Love  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
  
Here's the next chapter, they actually get into a fight this time.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next day at lunch Stella explained the plan to George.  
"He wants to take a walk, so you can follow just don't be seen. If or in your mind WHEN he me makes a move on me then you can hit him but NOT too hard and only ONCE!" she said stressing a few words  
"Right, ok" George answered  
"Guess who Keri's dating?" said Tifa who'd just come in  
"Who?" asked Stella and George at the same time  
"Harry Potter!" she said excitedly  
"TIFA!!" exclaimed Keri three seats down  
Tifa winced and hurried away with Keri at her tail.   
Then the time came, it was after lunch, Stella met Ron and George followed. The two were walking when Ron took Stella's hand, it was downhill from there. Stella snatched her hand away then sat on a bench, with her last nerve thinning faster and faster.  
"So do you seriously like my brother?" asked Ron as he sat down "I mean you're not just being nice are you?"  
"No!" Stella said defensively   
"What I wanna know is how you like a guy like GEORGE" he said  
"Ok first of all stop putting down George and second I like him because he's funny, nice, sweet, and cute." she answered icily  
"I'm funny" he said  
"Not like George" she answered  
"Whatever" Ron said   
Then he did something stupid he trried to kiss her. THen it all went by in a blur for Ron.  
"RON YOU IDIOT!!!!" she screamed  
She kicked him hard and left finding George had fallen asleep, she quickly woke him up glared at Ron and went back to the castle with George.   
  
*~*  
I know he loves you and I can't interfere, so I just have to sit back and watch my world dissapear.  
*~*  
a/n:Sorry it's SOOOO short ^.^;; Next Chapter - Unexpected Talents 


	8. Unsuspected Talents

The Game of Love  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
  
No fight, just discovering Stella's inner talents in this chapter.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next afternoon Ron came from moping in his room and George from detention when the sound of Stella finishing a song reached their ears.  
"Whoa" they both said  
"Where'd you learn to sing like THAT?!" Ron exclaimed  
"Want to hear another?" she asked with a grin on her face  
Both boys nodded vigorously while Stella found her list of songs and picked one. Then she magicked up a guitar after saying it was a Michelle Branch song then started playing.  
  
I don't know who's side I'm takin', but I'm not takin' things too well. I can't see inside your achin' but is it still too early for me to tell. I try to help you out, through the hardest of times, your heart is in your throat and I'm speakin' my mind. Though it looks like it's over, I'm still not over you. 'Cause I still love you like I did before, and I know for sure that you, still feel the same way I do. If only she knew. Whoa, if only she knew, oh. In try to let it go, but I don't know if I can take it. 'Cause the way you looked at me, mad eme see that I can't really fake it.....  
When she finished the song she found almost all the Gryffindors there and staring.   
"Anyway it's not like I could go pro." she said and went upsatirs with everyone staring after her.  
  
*~*  
I know he loves you and I can't interfere, so I just have to sit back and watch my world dissapear.  
*~*  
a/n:Sorry it's SOOOO short ^.^;; Next Chapter - Unexpected Talents 


	9. The Game Of Love

The Game of Love  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
  
You want a fight? You won't because this is the last chapter except for the epilouge set at the end of the year then I'll post the sequel!!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
What could you say? It was the last day of school and the Gryffindors were having a party. Only recently had Ron FINALLY gotten over Stella and now he was going out with Lavender whom had been shooting unnoticed glares at Stella because of the fact that she had his affections but didn't want them. Stella was sitting on the couch talking to her large circle of friends while George talked with his smaller one. Then suddenly a full fledged food fight started, no one knew how but instantly people where chucking food at eachother and others were sheltering under the tables. While most of her friends were under the table Keri, Tifa and Stella were amongst the ones who weren't. Eventually the fire was accidentally extinguished and everyone stopped, some people screamed.  
"Oh for crying out loud" said a few people   
All of them sent flames into the fire and the fight was over after a few cleaning spell were performed and everyone went to bed. Yet Stella stayed up awake and singing, with no one around to hear.  
  
*~*  
Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store  
*~*  
a/n:Sorry it's SOOOO short ^.^;; Next Chapter - Epilouge I already have to first chapter of the sequel, it's so sad. ^.^ 


	10. Epilouge

The Game of Love  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
  
Here's the epilouge, then I'll post the sequel hope you like it!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Though this story only follows Stella and the group through one school yearn here's what happened later. Stella decided to go pro with her singing and started doing concerts at school. Tifa and Fred and Keri and Harry got married later on. Keri and Stella's powers reached max and all of Stella's friends besides Keri and Tifa were killed by Voldermort or moved away. Stella was starting to write songs and was hoping to sign a record deal. That's about it. Please take the time to read the sequel Here With Me.  
*~*  
It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
*~*  
a/n:I already wrote the first chapter of the sequel, it's so sad. ^.^; 


End file.
